


I love the way you handle me.

by Mionicov



Series: One shot collections RPDR [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: After Party, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short, Soft Bianca del rio, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: Adore shows up at Biancas door late one night and wants to spend the night.





	I love the way you handle me.

At 3:08 am there was a sharp knock on the door.

Roy sighed and got out of bed. He put on his slippers and a robe to enter the hallway.

" _B? Are you awake?"_

Roy already knew who the nighttime visitor was. It was a common visit by now.

He opened his front door to reveal a very drunk Adore sitting on the ground with a bottle in her hand. She was still in half drag after her show this evening.

" _Okay, come on honey."_ Roy helped Adore up and walked her into his apartment. 

Roy helped Adore into his bathroom to help her remove the makeup and get her into the shower. 

She smelled like a football player and Roy did not want to spend the night with that stinking queen by his side. 

* * *

" _There we go, all cleaned up!_ " 

Roy handed Adore a towel to let her dry off.

" _Mmph you're so kind, B."_

Adore groaned and took the towel.

 

After drying himself up he felt himself sober up a bit. He still needed help up the stairs but his mind was clearing up a bit.

Once they were both curled up in Roys bed they laid there quiet for a bit until Danny broke the silence.

" _You always take so good care of me. I really love you B."_

Danny didn't know if Roy was asleep or not. He turned his head to check but his back was facing towards him. 

" _you know, ever since dragrace i've felt weird."_

He paused for a bit.

" _Whenever i get wasted i know i can come here to a place where someone cares for me."_

Danny sighed.

" _So far from home but yet so near..."_

* * *

Roy laid still. He didn't know whether to speak up or stay silent. Hearing Dannys voice soothes him and he could easily fall asleep listening to him talk.

This time Danny didn't make sense though. 

Was he happy or sad? Did he wanna go home to Azusa or stay there with Roy? 

So many questions raised in his head.

" _Sometimes i wish i knew what i mean to you. I wanted you to tell me how you feel. I already feel so loved but i want to hear you say it."_

This time Roy felt his heart beat faster. He wanted to turn around and embrace the lonely boy right next to him, but then again, what if it was just his drunk self speaking.

" _I love you, B."_

Once again silence.

_"I wish i could build up the confidence to tell you while you were awake."_

Roy couldn't keep himself from speaking up once he heard the younger sobbing softly next to him.

He turned around which seemed to shock Danny quite a bit. 

" _Me too, Danny."_

Danny's eyes was shiny with tears and Roy lift his hand up to dry them as best as he could. 

" _I love you too."_

Danny shifted closer to roy, who wrapped his strong, gentle arms around him. 

There was no more need for words right now. 

They knew they had eachother so nothing could harm any of them right now.

* * *

Roy woke up to the smell of something burning and he quickly realized that Adore was out of his bed.

" _Shit!_ " Roy whispered to himself.

He pulled on a t-shirt and his slippers and ran downstairs to find Danny in the kitchen.

" _Oh hey! Good morning, i thought i would make you some breakfast..."_

Danny looked down at the burnt bacon on the stove and sighed.

" _I think i burnt it though."_

Roy let out a small chuckle

" _you think?"_

They both laughed for a bit until the smoke calmed down thanks to the widows Roy had to open. 

" _So, about last night-"_

Roy scratched his scalp slightly and coughed.

  _"we don't have to talk about it."_ Danny shut him down quickly and turned his back to Roy.

Roy felt his heart break a little as he inspected the younger.

" _You don't want to talk about it? But-"_

Danny turned around again.

" _No it's not like that! I just..."_

He hid his face in his hands, obviosly emberassed.

_"I really do love you B, i'm just scared you think i'm too immature."_

Roy got up and sighed heavily. He went up to Danny and placed a soft kiss on his hands that covered his face which resulted in him removing them quickly to stare into Roys deep, brown and loving eyes.

_"Daniel Noriega, Adore Delano. I love you."_

The younger wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and leaned in to capture his lips into a soft kiss. 

_"I love you too, B."_

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
